Behind the Scenes: Inuyasha
by Berii
Summary: This is pretty much clouds of the sky and I's wierd version of Inuyasha. Be warned! This is the result of too much sugar! Hope you enjoy.


**Behind the scenes: Inuyasha**

_Our motto: we don't own 'em we just play with 'em_

Hey! My sista/homie cloudsofthesky (aka Ichigo as I call her) are writing another fanfic together. This is the tragic result of when we have too much sugar so bear with us also tell us how drastically horrible you think this fanfic is.** _Please note_ this does not follow the inuyasha story line it's rather random so yeah you have been worned.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Toxic**

This tragic tale began long long ago in a bar so far far away….., With Inuyasha singing karaoke **_(a/n guess the song the first person to guess correctly will get a prize!)_**

Baby, can't you see

I'm calling

A guy like you should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm falling

There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm loving it

Too high

Can't come down

Losin' my head

Spinnin' 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now?

-Chorus-

With the taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Ohh Ohh)

With a taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?

It's getting late

To give you up

I took a sip

From my devil's cup

Slowly, it's taking over me

Too high

Can't come down

It's in the air and it's all around

Can you feel me now?

-Chorus-

With the taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slippin' under

With the taste of the poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?

Don't you know that you're toxic?

-Chorus- x2

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

(Spoken) I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

The crowd roared to life as Inuyasha finished his song and seductive dance even his brother, (who by the way owns the bar) was moved by his magical performance. As Inuyasha walked off stange he was greeted by Kikyo and her followers, Yukiko and Ichigo.

"Hey Inuyasha" Kikyo greeted him

"um…Hi Kikyo…Whats up?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to join me for a drink?"

"Sure I uh guess I could"

"Girls" Kikyo said snapping her fingers. Yukiko and Ichigo left Kikyo alone with Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha and Kikyo could sit down Kagome appeared "Kikyo what are you doing with _**MY**_ Inuyasha?"

"It's not my fault he prefers me over some immature Harold Porter Fan, like you!"

"It's Harry Potter you **_muggle_!** _Petrificus Totalus_**"** Kagome yelled

Kikyo fell over petrified.

**"**Looks like you had too much to drink too!" Said gramps looking down at the immobile Kikyo and raising his over flowing glass of beer. "Please Sir. I'd like some more." He said to Sesshomaru who was behind the bar.

"What did you say!" asked Sesshomaru.

"I said I'd like some more."

"No you drunk old man! I can't have you dying from alcohol poising in my bar! It would ruin my reputation as a respectable bar tender!"

"Who you calling old? I ain't old! Gangstas never get old! Me and my babe Kaede still got it going on! See she's over there, shaking her sexay ass!" He said pointing to a middle aged woman dressed all in black with a patch over her eye, dancing with some twenty year old. "Hey! That's my woman! Get you're fifthly hands off her punk!" Yelled Gangsta gramps heading towards his woman, his drink spilling as he stumbled.

"When is that old man gonna learn?" asked Inuyasha stepping on Kikyo to get to Kagome.

"When it's too late." Answered Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the bar and sat down, while Kikyo's friends dragged her stiff body away.

"Inuyasha? Can I tell you a secret?" whispered Kagome.

"Yeah sure." Inuyasha whispered back.

"I think Kikyo is He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Who?"

"He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"Who?"

Exasperated Kagome wrote down the name on a napkin and slipped it to Inuyasha.

"Lord Voldermort?"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You mustn't say his name!"

"Okay. I think you need to lay back a little on the Harry Potter Kagome, or it'll take over your life!"

"But it is my life!"

Just then some frat boys barged through the door shouting, "Whooo hoooo! That was awesome! We should do that again sometime!"

"Hey Kagome!" Greeted the frat boy know as Koga. "Miroku just drank a whole keg all by himself! It was great!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! T'was fun. I wanna do that again!" Said Miroku in his drunken drawl.

"Have you guys seen Shippo and Sota anywhere?" Asked Kagome.

"Yeah they're outside smoking a joint with their girlfriends." Answered Koga.

"Not again!" Kagome and Inuyasha walked outside and found Shippo and Sota in the bar's ally doing exactly what Koga had said.

"Hey sis, want a smoke?" said Sota, "We got enough to last a whole month!"

"NO! You need to stop this nonsense! Smoking is bad for you!"

"Whatever! You ain't my mother! Go back to you're Harry Potter club and leave us the hell alone!"

"Yeah! You cramping our style!" agreed Shippo.

**"**_**Scourgify"** _Shouted Kagome pointing her wand.** (A/N spell from h potter to clean an item.)**

**"**What the hell! I feel, I feel, so so clean!" Shippo Said as bubbles flew out of his mouth.

"What you homies smokin'? I know it ain't anything I sold ya!" Gramps said as he appeared in the alley with his babe Kaede on his arm.

"Kagome spiked our smokes." Shippo said

"aaaahhhhh!" Miroku screamed as he was thrown through the air into the alley where he hit Sota and Shippo making a sandwich against the wall.

"Whasa hell wasat?" slurred Miroku before he blacked out.

**

* * *

****Yo hoped you liked this chapter. Thought we would leave it at a cliff hanger. If you didn't understand this don't worry, you're not supposed to he he. Make sure to tell all your friends about how cool this fanfic is. The second chapter ain't going up till we have 5 reviews. oh yeah and make 'em good other wise gangsta gramps is going to come after you!**


End file.
